


Harribel's Horrible Choice

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Bleach
Genre: But By Then It's Too Late, Cannibalism, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Guro, Nellibel is A Good Portmanteau Couple Name, Self-Hatred, Snuff, Until it Gets Too Real, Vore, Willing At First, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "Nellibel Vore"</p><p>For love of her senior, Tia Harribel makes a great sacrifice. Nelliel accepts it eagerly. Regrets are had.</p><p>[snuff, vore, cannibal, yuri, self hate]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harribel's Horrible Choice

Tia Harribel's skin was a rich, appetizing brown. Not from being cooked, though, no indeed! She was quite raw. This was just how she always looked, and Nelliel thought this was the most beautiful thing about her.   
  
Certainly, Tia had fantastic tits, a marvelous ass, legs for days, and just an overall _perfect_ figure, but so did Nel. And Nel was of the opinion that it was silly to lust after something you already had.  
  
Tia thought otherwise.  
  
"Your breasts are as beautiful as ever, Nelliel-sama," Harribel moaned, looking up at Nel's great, heaving bosom with a longing, desirous gaze. "Ah, I wish I could taste them one last time..."  
  
"Taste them, then," said Nel unconcernedly, running hands down Tia's waist. "I won't stop you, even if I think you're being silly."  
  
"I can't," Tia said, squirming a little in embarrassment. She tried and failed to look Nel in the eye. "There wouldn't be a point. You don't have to indulge my lust anymore."  
  
"Why not?" said Nel. "I'm only doing this to indulge you in the first place. This is for your sake, Tia-chan."  
  
Harribel blushed, her cheeks darkening.  
  
"D-Don't say it like that..." she whined. "I'm doing this for you, Nelliel-sama."  
  
Nel looked over Tia's naked body, and she smiled amusedly. She crouched low over Tia, her own nude form coming very close. Ponderous breasts dangled pendulously, droplets of sweat trickling through cleavage and down a curvy form. A plump and cushiony ass swayed idly side to side as bright eyes twinkled.  
  
"Call me Nel, Tia-chan," said the verdette, leaning close and peering intently into the blonde's eyes. "We've both had the same rank, now. You're as strong as Nel is. Stronger, maybe."  
  
Harribel blushed harder. She swallowed, staring inescapably into Nel's soulful pools. They were so beautiful and warm that she could very easily lose herself in their depths. She couldn't even put a name to their color, she was so entranced.  
  
Her body quivered, breasts quaking as a shiver ran up her back. She bit a quivering lower lip.  
  
"Only because you're scarred, Nel-sama. You can barely maintain this form... Your powers are diminished from where they should be."  
  
"Do you think so? You're a real sweetheart."  
  
Nel placed a soft kiss on the tip of Harribel's nose. It was brief and chaste, affectionate without being lustful, yet it kindled a fierce heat in the blonde's loins all the same. Nel's eyes danced with a soulful warmth and quiet fondness.  
  
Tia whined pathetically, and she arched her back. Hips bucked upward, before falling back down, a meaty brown ass clapping lewdly on the floor of Las Noches. Her tits bobbed marginally, and her eyes were watery, lids fluttering as jolts of leaping, arcing, electrifying pleasure raced through her. She moaned almost inaudibly.  
  
" _Eat me_ ," Tia said, her words gasped out scarcely above a whisper.  
  
"Eat you?" said Nel, amused. "That's what I'm here for, Tia-chan. But I want you to enjoy it."  
  
"I'll enjoy it no matter how you do it," Tia insisted. "Knowing that I'll become a part of you... that's enough to make me..."  
  
She trembled, and her eyes rolled slightly. A hiss escaped her. Her ass clapped the floor, and her thighs rippled, muscles tensing and flexing beneath a svelte layer of cushion. Nel glanced down between Harribel's legs, and she saw a glint of moisture spraying out from her pussy.  
  
"Come?" said Nel cutely, her voice hardly what one should expect from an arrancar with so mature and womanly an appearance. "Yes, I can see that."  
  
She caressed Tia, eyes twinkling still more. Merriment was in her glance, and her lips quirked attractively, plump and soft and so gorgeous that Tia wished she could kiss them and never stop, that she could glue herself to those lips and spend the rest of her interminable existence stuck there. Nel doubtlessly read this on Tia's face. She leaned in to give the former Espada another kiss, this time on the mouth, and for several seconds longer.  
  
It was breathtaking, and Harribel felt like she could die happily. Her entire body seized up even as her mind melted into a blissful mush, and all she could think about was the feel of Nel's lips, the taste of them, the warmth, the softness, and the smell of Nel so sweetly fragrant. This was heaven, more than Soul Society could ever be, more than Hueco Mundo or any other realm of soul or flesh. This was her _paradiso_ , and she silently gloried in it, giving herself up unto Nel as a pious soul unto God at the end of a long and fruitful life.  
  
Tia reveled in Nel's touch. In her heart of hearts she praised whatever power it was that chose to favor her now with this wonderful sensation ere her life's end. Whether it was her love and reverence of Nel, the previous Tercera Espada, or a heightened awareness brought by the knowledge that these would be her final acts, Harribel found a greater pleasure and a richer bouquet of sensations to be had in Nel's arms than she had known in all the rest of her existence as a hollow.  
  
"I love you, Nel-sama," Tia moaned when their kiss finally broke apart. She was panting deeply, breasts heaving and quivering, slick with a fresh sheen of sweat. "I've loved you and respected you for so long. I want to help you. I want to heal you. I want to become a part of your body. Take me, devour me in body and soul, and absorb my power. Eat me, PLEASE!❤"  
  
Nel smiled. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes half lidded. A predatory gleam had come into her lamps, and her teeth seemed sharper and harder and brighter than any sword Tia had ever seen. She licked her lips, and Tia watched with bated breath, staring intently as all her world seemed to come to a halt.  
  
"You can't turn back, Tia-chan," she said quietly. "Once I start eating, you won't be able to stop me. I won't be able to control myself. I will hurt you. I will maim you. I will debase and abuse you. I will eat you, and I will not change my mind for anything. This is your last chance."  
  
"Then I am glad," said Tia huskily, "For I won't have to refuse it again. Eat me, Nel-sama. I want you to do this. I am your meal. I am your prey. I have no more to say in this matter than that. I surrender all right to protest or turn back. I am yours, and the only thing that matters now is what you want."  
  
A pause.  
  
"I want to eat you," Nel answered, baring her teeth more widely still.  
  
Tia smiled sincerely.  
  
"I'd hoped you'd say that."  
  
With this, there were no further words between them. They had both decided, and no longer could they turn back. It had come past the point of idle talk, past the point of recall, of denial or repenting these desires as vain and unreal. They were set on this course, and no power could send them back the other way.  
  
At once a change came over Nel. Her eyes burned, and her expression twisted into a snarl. Bestial it looked, savage and inhuman. Cold cruelty flashed in her glance, sadistic glee at the thought of ripping and gnawing and biting and slashing. She looked at Tia's beauty and felt a desire to mar it, to maim that gorgeous body, to consume flesh and soul alike until nothing remained of the woman but soon-faded memories.  
  
It was a barbaric impulse, hungry and hateful. She was filled with a hollow's ferocity, a mindless lust for consumption that ached forever in an empty heart, seeking to fill a deep and essential void with cruelty, destruction, blood, and death, and flesh, and spirit. She wanted to eat, and a terrible hunger was on her, insatiable and unstoppable.  
  
She lunged forward, and her jaws snapped shut. Teeth sheared through soft, yielding tissue as easily as a knife through warm butter. Tia gasped and seized up, but she uttered no cry of pain or protest. It hurt her clearly, and her eyes were wide with the intensity of the pain, and the depth of the sudden fear, but she endured it and clung to her promise.  
  
Nel tore away a hunk of flesh. Blood fell from it in a wet, red mess. A gaping wound adorned Tia's shoulder where Nel had bitten, and bone peeked out amidst sinew and tendon.  
  
Raw meat. Warm blood. Living flesh and thinking soul.  
  
Fear, pain, regret.  
  
_Hunger._  
  
Nel fell again on Harribel's nude form, ripping more flesh from a shapely arm. Brown skin tore under her incisors, muscle ripped asunder, bone cracked and split and crushed into powder by teeth like unyielding adamant. A red tongue slick with blood and slaver lolled out and laved over Tia's wounds, lapping up further blood, greedily drinking the warm, metallic elixir of life.  
  
Tia watched as Nel devoured her arm. She stared at a gorgous body as it became spattered with blood. Tits like vast, creamy torpedoes were spattered with red. Heaving and glossy and flush with excitement, Nel's bosom was fascinating, large and soft and gelatinous. Her breasts swayed and jiggled as her body moved, and more blood splashed them as she dug into Harribel's flesh.  
  
A round ass like two beach balls glued together wagged up high in the air. Nel's booty was lifted as far as it could go while her face buried itself in Tia's flank, ripping at ticklish skin with sharp teeth like spears of pain driving into her naked mind. Nel presented herself to the cracked dome of Las Noches, green eyes flashing as a lovely mouth opened wide.  
  
Tia saw Nel's throat work. A smoothly curving neck bulged minutely as the verdette swallowed another warm, bloody mouthful of meat. One could almost envision the shredded mass of flesh sliding down her esophagus, massaged by muscular action and pushed inexorably to her stomach.  
  
Harribel felt a sharp pain in her breast, then, and she was dragged forcibly from her reverent, half-delirious contemplation of Nel's form. All at once she remembered what an excruciating torment this was. If any pleasure was to be found in being eaten, Tia did not feel it. If she was grateful to be devoured by her idol and senior, then she could not remember it.  
  
All she felt was pain and fear and dismay. It gripped her like a cold hand seizing her innards, and a hollow sensation unrelated to her hole spread through her stomach. She was maddened with a blind desire to fight and flee and LIVE.  
  
But she was pinned to the floor. Her power was diminished, and her strength was ebbing. She could do little but feebly quiver and watch as Nel dug into her tits, tearing apart once gorgeous hills of flesh. Blood and fat and milk, perhaps, she saw as her mammaries were ripped open by Nel's glinting teeth. She could not rightly tell.  
  
All she saw was globes ruined, brown hills rent and eaten away. They were shapeless, now, or nearly so. Ragged and bloody were her breasts, sad and sorry to look at. It was a pitiful sight, and Tia could have wept. She had taken pride in her beauty once, however faintly, and her bosom had been no small thing. But now it was gone, or at least very close to being so, and all that remained were scraps of fat and dangling skin, and blood that drenched her front.  
  
Were she a living mortal, she would already be dead. But Tia was an arrancar. She had the strengths of both shinigami and hollow. She was neither dead nor living, but a thing of spirit in a vessel like a parody of flesh. She lingered still, clinging to existence, not yet dissolving, and watched sorrowfully as Nel continued to eat her.  
  
It hurt. It did not feel good. She could not think why she had ever chosen to do this.  
  
It had been madness, a deed of utter foolishness.  
  
She was a fool.  
  
Tia moaned, and at last she knew pleasure as Nel ate her out in the most gruesomely literal fashion. Not from her cunt, not from her flesh, but in her mind and soul she felt pleased.  
  
_She was a fool._  
  
Again, Tia moaned. Her eyes flashed and rolled in her sockets. Her pussy gushed over Nel's face, and the verdette drank a mix of blood and womanly nectar.  
  
Stupid bitch. Naive cunt. Fucking idiotic sow.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. She imagined she still had a bosom, a pair of tits that heaved and wobbled ponderously as her breathing quickened, nipples swelling and going stiff with pleasure. Had her body been whole she would have thrashed in bliss and begun to fondle herself, to masturbate as thoughts of self-hate and degradation flooded her mind.  
  
Trash. Meat. Whore. Dumpster. She was stupid, she was worthless, she couldn't do anything except be eaten. She chose to be eaten. She chose to be broken and shredded and tormented at the hands of Nel whom she had trusted, foolishly thinking it would be right, blissful, tender, and good.  
  
It was not.  
  
It was hell. It was torture.  
  
She had chosen to die in pain and disgrace, to be devoured alive by this cruel, monstrous woman. For they were all cruel, all monsters by nature. They could not love, truly. They could not form bonds. They could only lust and hate and devour, gnawing forever at the ends of forgotten bitterness, wallowing in the anger and regrets of the lost, forgotten souls that comprised them.  
  
And yet she had been stupid enough to give up her own life, which she ought to have guarded and treasured above all other things. How foolish could she be? How useless and idiotic?  
  
She was meat, now. Just a meal for a ravening predator.  
  
She did not deserve to think or choose. She had proven that in making this choice, and in forfeiting her life she forfeited also her rights and dignity and self-respect.  
  
She was a cow, a stupid whore made of tasty flesh and nourishing soul. The only purpose left for her was to be eaten and digested by someone stronger and smarter and worthier of existence. She had failed on a fundamental level, and now she paid the price for her idiocy.  
  
What a useless bitch she was. What a shameless cunt to be enjoying this so at the end of her life and thought, to be reveling in the pain as Nelliel devoured her, to be relishing this abuse piled on herself by her own mind, and to be spending her final moments gleefully cursing herself as a slut and a worthless hunk of fat.  
  
Tits and ass and cunt and meat, arms and legs and tender soul, and a stupid little head to top it all and guide that tasty assortment of parts straight into the maw of the first cute predator she met. That was all she was, and ultimately all she had done with her existence.  
  
She did not deserve to be. She deserved only consumption, and oblivion at the end.  
  
And oblivion was coming fast. Scraps only of flesh she was, now, even bones crunched and swallowed and broken apart in the belly of her predator. Only a final wisp of thought lingered, last shred of the substance of Tia Harribel remaining in the world as Nel smacked those lips so red and plump and wonderfully kissable.  
  
Tia's thought bent on Nel's body, looking at the blood which stained it, and the way it swelled with her meat and spirit energy, growing thicker and more curvaceous and more substantial with the addition of nearly all that she had once been. She perceived a heaving bosom, a blood drenched flower, and a gloriously pale ass jiggling and swaying.  
  
Then Nel's eyes pierced her, and her lips puckered to form a small O. Lazily fondling herself, Nel sucked, and the last wisp of Tia's will was pulled in, tumbling up helplessly into her waiting jaws.  
  
Lips closed behind Tia, and all went dark.  
  
She felt a last rush of pleasure, a last roar of pain. All warmth left, and she grew as cold as the nothingness in the deepest abyss past the bounds of existence. With her final moment, Tia thought.  
  
_'I'm a stupid, curvy slab of meat fit only to be eaten.'_  
  
And then she ceased, gone as a fleeting tongue of flame quenched by the frozen sea.  
  
Tia Harribel was no more.  
  
Nel patted her stomach and came with a lusty grin.


End file.
